


Fancy Swing

by Arithanas



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari
Genre: Asexual!Yanez, Boys Kissing, Cultural Differences, Hammocks, I made myself hungry while researching for this fic, M/M, Masturbation, Sandokan you are not hungry, Slice of Life, consent is discussed here, several times, you are thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: One year has not been enough, Sandokan was not used yet to Yanez's swings.





	Fancy Swing

The prahu turned the point of the eastern spit of Mompracem bay. The Little Tigers saluted their home with a roar of victory. Sandokan almost could hear the spices dancing in hot oil in the pans. The ritual after a raid proceeded without a hitch and the Captain turned to watch Yanez's reaction. Yanez loved returning to Mompracem but he was not part of the celebration today. Breaking ranks from his brave men, Sandokan looked for his lieutenant.

The prahu was small enough to find him without a trouble. Sandokan walked to the starboard and rested his weight against the board railing. Yanez was quiet. Sandokan felt the familiar, nagging feeling that indicated something wasn’t in its proper place. He looked distracted as his eyes surveyed the little villa. His friend didn’t notice the acrid plume of smoke flying into his face or the spray of the ocean sticking his shirt against his chest.

His White Tiger was lost in the sea of his own thoughts. He wondered if Yanez’s mind was engaged again in picking apart the last battle. If his mind was on the loot or on the number of white bodies sinking on the sea, Sandokan knew he better had to be ready to have one of the habitual, heated discussions.

Yanez chuckled and shook the ash out of the end of his cigarette.

“Careful, Little Brother,” Yanez commented, his eyes still lost in the distance. “The Little Tigers might get the wrong idea about your kindness.”

“They are always free to change ships after they take their part of the loot.”

With care, Sandokan tucked a lock of Yanez’s hair behind his ear. Yanez took a long drag of his cigarette and tilted his hips toward the ship.

“Do you mind if I tally the goods of this raid?”

“Not at all.” Sandokan knew too well that inventories and ledger entries were Yanez’s forte. “Anything of concern?”

“Nothing this time, but our Little Tigers are careless sometimes.” Yanez shrugged. “I rather keep an eye on those India ale hogsheads before they sample it.”

“That beer is safe in their hands,” Sandokan protested, knowing the number of Muslims in his crew.

“Who’s cooking today?”

“The Burmese crew.”

Yanez smiled wide.

“Fateema…”

Sandokan nodded, he knew that his friend had developed a love for Burmese food in his time with the pirate band. Fateema was the instigator of his conversion. His pleasure was short-lived. Almost immediately, his face returned to his concerned expression.

“Should I take your share to the longhouse?”

“Good idea.” Sandokan rather has his food hot than cold.

Yanez nodded his agreement and tossed the cigarette overboard. Sandokan rubbed his friend’s shoulder and moved with his crew. Yanez will care for the loot and Sandokan of the men this time and it suited him just good. Half of his Little Tigers were jumping ship in their hurry to reach the camp.

Sandokan dived into the shallow water and followed his crew. The cool water washed away most of his concerns about Yanez. The crew was already on the beach, chanting loudly and starting gawky zapin dance on their way to the communal kitchen. Sandokan noticed a couple of his Tigers nuzzling by the rock near the cave and he averted his gaze. He marked them in his mind. They need to know about Yanez’s widow and orphans fund.

A loud slap distracted his thoughts. His eyes looked at the kitchen and smiled when he saw Hazer with a splat of coconut milk across the face and a very angry Mubdia with more coconut in her fist. Sandokan shook his head in disbelief. Hazer was another of his problems. The young man's goal was to get a wife of his own but he was as subtle as the firing end of a rifle.

“Get out, you pest!” Mubdia yelled at the man, showing signs of repeating her treatment. “I’m sure you have better things to do than to wonder what else I can squeeze with these hands!”

Sandokan laughed and approached the kitchen. Hazer looked scared but Sandokan made a sign to him to retreat. He needed to talk to Sambliong about that man. Mubdia was getting a good first press from those coconuts. By one of the open fires, the rotund tiger called Fateema overview the six simmering pots meant to feed the whole pirate band. Fateema used to be part of the raids, but now they wanted to manage the Burmese crew in the kitchen. Sandokan was glad; food quality’ve improved under their care.

“Someone is hungry,” Sandokan observed the way the _roti_ swelled.

“You must wait, Tiger,” Fateema warned him while Sandokan inspected the _roti_ , “it’s not ready.”

“What’s for dinner?”

“ _Khao soi_ ,” was the brisk reply the Captain received as a piece of banana leaf was pushed into his hands.

Sandokan knew when he was being dismissed, but he had a something to add: “Those tits suit you.”

Fateema barked a short laugh and smoothed the front part of their _htamein_ out before replying: “You bet they do!”

Sandokan laughed at their bravado and moved toward the cave. In his way, he peered into the contents of his banana leaf. The freshly baked _roti telur_ smelled fantastic and he took a bite. The yolk was still runny, as he liked it best. He hadn’t had anything in two days in the sea. The bite was so good; his first thought was to share it with Yanez. Sandokan ate and walked with the same brisk pace. He better hurry to arrive or taste would be the only thing to report.

The cave was fresh; all the crates were placed in order against the farther wall. The sacks of food waited near the entrance. The prahu was resting, its sails furled and it smelled like fresh water. He entered the cave, wondering where Yanez could have gone.

The panting was the first indicator, and Sandokan felt how the hair of his nape stood up. Concern over Yanez washed him over like a wave. Sandokan stayed in his place, trying to make sense of the sound, trying to pinpoint its origin. He took another step forward and then he stopped. Out of habit.

Yanez was behind a bunch of crates, resting over a sack of rice. His left hand was holding his collar open. His face, usually white like freshly-pressed coconut milk, gave the impression of being a rambutan. Red and hairy. A strange blush like watermelon juice poured down his neck. Sandokan followed it to find Yanez’s fly open and his fist engaged in rapid motion.

Sandokan averted his eyes without thinking about it with his lips pressed. He turned around, walking first and then running…

* * *

Yanez came to their longhouse carrying two bowls of _khao soi_. He climbed the steps with a springing gait. The wind of the hill was lifting the wing of his hat. Sandokan noticed the honey glow of his white skin. When did Yanez get that tan? Sandokan couldn’t remember.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Little Brother,” Yanez said by way of greeting. He offered one of the steaming bowls in Sandokan’s general direction with an exaggerated, theatrical gesture.

Sandokan felt the need to slap the dish away, but it was food and he was hungry. For the first time in years, he had a headache from hunger.

Yanez’s hand was steady and he waited with patience until Sandokan had a firm grip on the dish before taking a seat in the steps. Sandokan noticed that the signs he read on the indolent lean of the ship were gone. Yanez was smiling again as he mixed the contents of his bowl. He even tapped the dirt with his left foot, following the rhythm of his hand.

In a heartbeat, Sandokan’s hunger became irrelevant.

“What kept you in the cave for so long?” Sandokan nursed his dish against his chest, feeling the warmth.

“Numbers didn’t add up,” Yanez struggled with the worn-out bamboo sticks and avoided a curry stain by a show of nimbleness.

Those words ringed casual as if Yanez believed them true. Sandokan felt his lips pursing. There was no acceptable way to ask this infuriating Portuguese why was he was sanding the gaff rig in the cave when he was supposed to not have any interest in such activities.

Yanez’s sticks slipped from his hand. Curry splashed the rim of the bowl. Yanez’s laughter tore Sandokan from his reverie. With an exasperated sigh, Sandokan put his dish aside and took Yanez’s hand to teach him again how to use the sticks to eat.

“You are a mess.”

“We need to supply ourselves with some forks,” Yanez commented offhandedly while Sandokan placed his fingers right.

“You can always learn to do it right,” Sandokan retorted and he couldn’t help but smile. The comment was meant as a gibe, he was sure. Yanez was trying to accommodate himself to Sandokan’s life, but in a year his rate of success has been modest. “You know? Like grown-ups do…”

“Hey!”

“Or you can starve to death, for all I care.”

“Said he, caring enough to ease the way of his helpless friend,” Yanez commented while picking up a bit of fried egg noodle.

Sandokan let go Yanez’s hand and sat with his hands hanging between his legs. Those words stung like a slap. He opened his mouth and the words poured out almost against his will.

“I went to the cave, looking for you.”

Yanez stopped chewing his noodles. He didn’t turn his head, but Sandokan could see that mesmerize blue-gray in his eyes. After a moment, he returned to his food in earnest. Sandokan knew Yanez was giving him time to add something, but Sandokan kept his silence.

“You should’ve said something,” Yanez said. He poked his food with the sticks and stirred the curry with a sluggish beat. “There were a couple of interesting findings in that last lot.”

Sandokan put his hand on Yanez’s shoulder, leaned over to put his mouth next to his friend’s ear. Yanez tried in vain no to flinch.

“I caught you with a hand inside your trousers.”

“ _Vixe_!” Yanez picked up some noodles. “I promise you to be more careful next time.”

Sandokan saw him put the food into his mouth. Yanez nodded as he tasted the curry.

“Explain yourself!” Sandokan demanded as he felt his fingers dug into Yanez’s flesh.

“What’s there to explain, Little Brother?” Yanez set his jaw and fished for a morsel of meat. “It was distracting; I rubbed it off to get it out the way. You might have done it once or twice…”

“No!”

Sandokan noticed how loud his voice was when he saw the activity in Mompracem bay to stop. It was as if the Little Tigers had heard a volcano erupt. Yanez scoffed. He was still working his sticks in his bowl.

“Obviously, you need to try it,” Yanez said and continued eating despite Sandokan’s grip on his shoulder.

Sandokan eased his hand and turned his eyes down. His chest was heaving with equal parts of shame and annoyance. His bowl was getting cold and his head was getting worse. Yanez put his bowl between his boots and laid back. His hair was long and it caressed his friend’s hand. Sandokan felt the shiver from his hand to the back of his skull

“Are you still hoping I change my mind?”

Sandokan hung his head in defeat. His hand took his bowl and mixed the content with an apathetic turn.

“Of course not!” The words tasted bitter. “I don’t know… Maybe… I love you, Yanez de Gomera!”

“I wish you could make up your mind.” Yanez cleaned the curry around his mouth with the back of his hand. “You called me your brother. If we don’t take into account my lack of interest, I can’t be your brother and your lover at the same time.”

“Why not?”

Sandokan could hear the petulance on his voice and he ground his teeth. The pressure in his temples pummeled his brain and forced him to relax his jaw.

“The idea of fucking my brother gives me knots in the gut.”

Yanez picked up his bowl to finish his meal. He had said his piece and there was nothing else he wanted to add. His manners with the sticks were still clumsy but he managed to get a couple of good bites without splashing curry everywhere.

“Sunset is beautiful today,” Yanez commented, smiling over the brim of his bowl.

Sandokan sighed, picked up his bowl and went inside the longhouse.

* * *

Night breeze caressed Yanez’s chest through his open shirt. The white plume of his cigarette rose all the way up to the planks of the longhouse. He missed the way the stars look through Sandokan’s bedroom window, but today it wasn’t safe to share a bed with his brother.

The old British-issued slung hammock creaked when Yanez let his left foot hang to swing it. The ropes were new; Yanez had laid them three months ago between the pillars of Sandokan’s longhouse. The hammock was another story. No one cared about it once they added it to the loot of one of the raids.

His bed was threadbare but Yanez liked the sense of familiarity it brought. Yanez passed his left arm behind his head and chewed the butt of his cigarette, cursing his treacherous body. It was not the first time his cock reacted to nothing in particular, but it was one of the rare times when ignoring it didn’t help. Yanez took the cigarette from his mouth, blew the smoke and toyed with a piece of loose tobacco with his tongue. He spat it over his shoulder. The bitter taste filled his mouth.

“I should have helped me some of that Indian ale,” Yanez said, looking at the way the ember burned.

The next creaking wood came from above his head and Yanez sat up in surprise. A series of soft thuds crossed over his head. Short, quick steps, Yanez deduced.

“Little Brother is pacing himself to sleep,” Yanez concluded and let his hammock swing again.

Those words rolled in his mouth with ease. Calling Sandokan that way made Yanez smile. That’s the kind of thing he had been looking for most of his life: a male companion he could love and confide in, someone who would not shirk from a good fight, with a sense of humor. After another puff, Yanez felt his brow knitting, remembering Sandokan’s spat.

The step over his head picked up the pace. Yanez could almost follow them through the longhouse. Without really meaning it, Yanez let his left hand move to his chest, looking for a piece of jewelry that hasn’t been there for a year.

Sandokan, by the sound of it, stopped his aimless walk and tried to play with the old, battered harmonium. An exploding grenade could do better music, Yanez was sure. As luck would have it, Sandokan’s musical interlude was short. Yanez, unable to stop himself, made the sign of the cross and raised his eyes, grateful for the little mercies. He ended up dustier than Ash Wednesday because he did it with his cigarette between his fingers and that made him smile again.

He finished the cigarette and the longhouse was silent. Yanez flung the butt over the hammock and crossed both arms behind his head. The day was finally catching with him. He extended his legs and relaxed his aching back. Sleep was approaching him as the rising tide.

He was drifting like a piece of wood in the tide when his hammock stopped. Yanez woke up disoriented and confused. The marine lantern shone over his head. The next thing he noticed was Sandokan’s bare head. Yanez’s relaxed his hand; he hasn’t noticed when he went for his trusted long knife.

“Yanez,” Sandokan called out. His voice was dull, almost timid. “I don’t want to sleep alone…”

Yanez let out his breath. Sandokan’s shoulders were slumped and his lips were tight. His chest was bare and a _sampin_ hung from his hips. The lantern was still but the knuckles that held it were pale. The signs were there and Yanez couldn’t turn his brother away in good conscience.

“Hop in.” Yanez agreed and scooted on the hammock.

Sandokan sighed as if the whole longhouse was lifted from his shoulders. He hung the lantern from a nail next to Yanez’s hat and made the hammock creak some more. Yanez felt the added weight and did his best to resist the pull. The hammock dipped low and they both struggled to find a comfortable position.

“Are you hot?” Yanez asked, feeling his naked feet against Sandokan’s bare leg.

“I took a bath.”

Yanez nodded. Sandokan had that habit when he was having a bad night.

“We are a little cramped here.”

Sandokan rolled to his side. His leg fell over Yanez’s. His hand found a way to caress Yanez’s chest hair. Yanez felt his body relax at his touch.

“I don’t mind.”

“Are you mad?”

“Why?”

“I was a beast earlier.”

“Not a beast,” Yanez put his right hand behind his head. “Headstrong, maybe. A bad listener, for sure.”

“I saw you.” Sandokan put his head on Yanez’s shoulder. “I still don’t understand.”

“There is nothing to understand, Little Brother.” Yanez ran his left hand through Sandokan’s hair. “It didn’t mean a thing. You wouldn’t make an issue about scratching your balls.”

“It’s not the same.”

“It is for me.” Yanez fought the pesky need to take a cigarette from his pocket. “This is more important to me. I want to share a hammock with you; I don’t want to share my cock with you.”

Sandokan raised his head and he let out an indignant noise out of his mouth.

“Nor with anyone. Would it kill you to let me finish my thoughts, Little Brother?” Yanez profited from the change of position and sat in the hammock. That cigarette became urgency instead of a whim. “It’s hard enough to translate my meaning into your language.”

Sandokan pouted all the time Yanez took to light up. The first puff passed in awkward silence.

“There are whole cities of people who could give you what you want.” Yanez continued once his tobacco was alight to his satisfaction. “Why are you so hard and fast in getting it from me?”

Sandokan opened his mouth but Yanez stopped him by raising his hand.

“And don’t tell me you love me. That can’t be the only explanation, by Jove!”

His question met with stubborn silence. Yanez puffed and reclined himself again into the hammock.

After a while, Sandokan replied: “I found you pleasing.”

“And I feel the same way, but what does it have to do with what’s inside my trousers?”

“And you are brave.”

“Of course. I refer you to my query.”

“And there is no other person I want to spend time with.”

“Thank you,” Yanez let out a plume of smoke. “Same question.”

“Saccaroa!” Sandokan exclaimed in frustration. “I just want you and no one else!”

When Sandokan confessed to his lust, he opened his arms wide. The sudden movement almost toppled him by the side of the rickety hammock. Yanez refrained from laughing and offered him his right hand in time to avoid his fall. Sandokan leaned forward and their eyes met.

“You only have two ways open to you, Little Brother,” Yanez said with clear, calm voice. “You can try to rape me, knowing that I don’t want it…”

The usually attractive red undertone of Sandokan’s bronze skin vanished at the sound of those words. Yanez couldn’t help but use his free hand to cup Sandokan’s face. He regretted to hit him so below the belt, but it was necessary. His next words traveled through a cloud of tobacco smoke.

“…or you can work with me. We’ll find a way, Little Brother”

Sandokan pounced on Yanez at the sound of those words. Leaning forward, with his hand on Yanez’s nape, the Tiger captured his prey. Yanez felt Sandokan’s lips over his lips. Sandokan ventured the tip of the tongue forward. For a brief moment, Sandokan’s clean smell filled Yanez’s nostrils. His aroma was like freshly-fallen rain and jungle under-soil. Sandokan messed with Yanez’s hair in a desperate attempt to convey his passion. The hammock creaked again under their combined weight; Yanez felt the fabric giving in under his butt. The aftertaste of _khao soi_ lingered on Sandokan’s mouth and that was by far the most rousing part of the maneuver.

Yanez tapped twice on Sandokan’s naked chest, signaling him that he must back down now. Sandokan heeded the touch and sat, still panting. Some of Yanez’s second-hand smoke billowed from his open mouth.

“Please don’t do that again,” Yanez said, taking a drag from his neglected cigarette. “I kiss better when people give me a little warning.”

“I kissed you like you kissed me.” Sandokan turned his eyes down to his hands. He was rubbing his thumb with his fingers. Yanez understood his mortification. As if it were a challenge, Sandokan spat: “You kissed me first!”

“Do you want an apology?”

Sandokan looked at him with a stone cold expression for a long time. Yanez waited with unconcerned indolence.

“An explanation!” Sandokan almost demanded.

“First, I couldn’t ask. We were underwater, in case you’ve forgotten.” Yanez shrugged and laid his weight on the hammock. “Next, I was sure you and your men were to kill me. Finally, I didn’t want to die without a last kiss.”

“Double-dealer!”

“It was rude of me, you are right!”

“I see you are full of shame and regret.”

Yanez tossed his cigarette to the ground and open his shirt with both hands. Sandokan raised his eyebrow and set his jaw.

“Here is my heart, Sandokan. Take it, if you grieve over that kiss!”

Yanez laughed out loud when Sandokan rolled his eyes.

“To hell with you, double-crosser!”

“For what’s worth, I’m sure my life heads that way.”

“I don’t understand you, Yanez,” Sandokan said, as he reclined next to that aggravating man. “You like kisses, but you don’t want more. I can teach you…”

Yanez couldn’t help the bubbling hilarity when he felt Sandokan’s hand over his bare chest. That eager, _virgin_ puppy wanted to teach him! Sandokan groaned at his mirth. His frown so pronounced that Yanez feared another explosion, but that fact couldn’t stop his amusement.

“I’m very grateful, Little Brother,” Yanez recognized among bouts of laughter, “I want more ―so much more―, but I don’t care about what you offer.”

“What’s your desire?”

“That´s an excellent question. Let’s see…” Yanez started to raise his fingers as he enumerated: “I like to share a bed, or a hammock, with you. I love how you play with my hair. I would love to share a bath with you. You kiss well, I want more of that. I’m partial to your arms around my shoulders…”

“That’s a generous list…”

“There is a lot more, Little Brother.” Yanez smiled and extended his hand to play with Sandokan’s hair.

“Yanez,” Sandokan said, leaning forward, “I want to kiss you now.”

“Come here!”

This time Yanez met him halfway. The hand that has been playing with that gorgeous mane of dark hair ran through that length. His lips approached with certainty. Sandokan passed his arm around Yanez's shoulder, caressing between his friend’s shoulder blades. Sandokan trembled when Yanez caressed his beard. Yanez mumbled when Sandokan cupped his nape to bring him closer. They could feel each other hearts beating through their naked skin. The old hammock creaked again, but they cared little.

Yanez pressed forward and Sandokan, against his nature, let him lead. Yanez turned his head a little. Sandokan caressed the hollow of his neck. When Sandokan tried to move his hand to Yanez’s crotch, Yanez swatted it away. Sandokan tried to mumble an apology and Yanez laughter fell into his mouth. After a while, Yanez let Sandokan go. The disappointed sound that left his mouth was both adorable and unusual.

“I told you so,” Yanez said, fighting the urge to press his lips against Sandokan’s open mouth again.

Sandokan tried to form some words and desisted. He closed his mouth and his eyes, breathing heavily. He tried again and failed again. Yanez felt proud beyond measure.

“Yanez…” The name escaped his lips as Sandokan passed his arms around Yanez’s waist and pulled him closer.

Yanez didn’t resist. In retrospective, that was a fortune. The hammock gave away its last with a loud rip of splitting fabric. Sandokan let him go and barely had time to break his own fall. Yanez almost fell on top of him; he muttered a curse when his hands met the dry weed under the longhouse. His attention turned to Sandokan who was groaning below him.

“Are you hurt?”

“Stunned.”

“I don’t know the real extent of my skill…”

Sandokan hide his face with both hands before he let out a roar of laughter. Yanez broke out a great grin. Sandokan looked really like he was twenty, instead of his regular solemn, tragic self. Yanez rolled to the side, fished out another cigarette from his pocket, and enjoyed the sound of Sandokan’s laughter.

He should add Sandokan’s laughter to his list.


End file.
